When an electronic switch disconnects a first circuit from a second circuit, the electronic switch can inject charge into the second circuit. For example, when the electronic switch is implemented using semiconductor field effect transistors (FETs), for example, n-type FET (NFET) devices and/or p-type FET (PFET) devices, the injected charge can be due to gate-to-drain charge stored in the FETs when the FETs were in a conducting mode of operation that is dissipated out of the FETs after the FETs change state to a non-conducting mode of operation.